


Fluffy Love

by TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond



Category: fire emblem fates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond/pseuds/TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond
Summary: Peri is the owner of a popular bakery. Kaze is a security guard for the city mayor. One day Kaze visits this...Fluffy Love? But, unexpectedly he finds more than some sweets and coffee.





	Fluffy Love

**Author's Note:**

> First one in a while. Sorry I was gone so long. And enjoy!! Chapter two coming soon.

Fluffy Love 

Peri heard her alarm go off and sat up, as she stretched and yawned, she rolled out of bed, stood up and turned off the alarm. Yawning again, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.   
Later, After her shower she got ready, putting her unruly, baby blue hair in pigtails and getting dressed in a poofy shirt white blouse and black tights. She put on her chefs coat and ran downstairs to her shop to start prepping for the day.   
She owned one of the most popular bakeries in town, Fluffy Love. Fluffy Love was a cute little pastel pink and blue shop, it looked like a old Victorian style house with three stories, large, gable windows, a turret, and a spacious deck for early morning coffee sipping.   
Peri giggles as she bounces around the kitchen, singing and rolling out dough while her creams whipped and her icings blended. She did everything with practiced efficiency, she had practiced for years and years, teaching herself to cook and bake, because of a fear born out of a childhood trauma.   
When Peri finally finished all her pastries she set up all her displays, cleaned up the front of the shop and started prepping more pastries. When she was done doing all the prepping, she checked the clock.  
"5:25 am," she said out loud to herself, "time to open!"  
She walked over to the door and unlocked it, turning on lights as she walked away, excited for the customers to start coming in.  
A tall, attractive man in a nice tuxedo walked through the doors. The man had exquisite violet eyes, feathery green hair and smooth, fair skin.   
The man walked up to the counter and looked around, seeing no one he called out, "hello?"  
Peri popped up from behind the counter, where she had been organizing napkins and paper cups, "good morning!" She said brightly, slightly choking on air when she saw the attractive man. "How Amy I help you?" She asked, after she recovered.  
"I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me." The man replied.   
"Gladly!" Peri chirped.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave criticism. It's all appreciated, I will use it all to better my writing for y'all's enjoyment.


End file.
